fareniafandomcom-20200214-history
Knights
Knights, officially known as Hewytt Knights, are one of the four Title Orders of Hewytt available to graduates of the school. Knights are employed in all major settlements, empowered to enforce the law and limit civil disorder. Due to the Hewytt School's historic autonomous and non-partial status, the use of knights predates the Farenian Unified Kingdom, with Hewytt Knights traditionally trained and educated in the customs of their home kingdom. The only change since unification has been in regards to the implementation of Farenian Common Law. Aside from their lodging, knights are compensated directly by the Hewytt School, as opposed to the settlements they serve. This measure was implemented to discourage favoritism towards wealthy families that may have used payment as leverage, or any ill will that may arise from changes in government. Although the practice is considered somewhat successful, it has no effect on curbing bribery. Knights are appointed at three different levels. Along with the basic knight level, members can also be named knight-inspector or knight-commander. Each unit (or settlement) can only have one knight-commander, although some major cities use the practice of naming assistant knight-commanders to help with delegation. Knights work directly with a settlement's judicial body, acting in the most part as an impartial body that provides evidence and testimony at trial. All knights are addressed by the gender neutral term Ser, unless they obtained Master/Mistress status from Hewytt. It is also common to refer to knight-inspectors and knight-commanders by their titles, although it isn't required. Knight The entry level of the Order of Hewytt Knights, becoming a knight is a common goal for many who attend the Hewytt School. While all students are trained in combat, becoming a knight requires a thorough understanding of law. As such, students cannot become knights upon finishing their basic studies and must stay at the Hewytt School the additional four years to reach title level. Knights are typically employed by their hometown. There is constant debate over whether this practice is helpful or harmful. Supporters insist knights are more likely to fulfill their obligations to a place they have a connection with rather than if they were sent somewhere random. Detractors insist that knights are bias in situations involving their own kin or other people they are close with. While most settlements have enough knights to avoid such predicaments, there is usually some conflict of interest in smaller towns. Knight-Inspector A knight-inspector is a member of the Order that has trained with a stronger focus on law preceedings and investigation. There was a greater distinction in the past when a common knight was seen more as a thug or enforcer working to keep crime from happening, while a knight-inspector was someone who studied crimes after they had been committed. This difference has slowly begun to disappear as the training for knights is expanded. While knights patrol most settlements on a daily basis, knight-inspectors usually remain in their quarters or within a special office, examining evidence from crimes and crime patterns and working to solve any peculiarities and problems that arise in their jurisdiction. Knight-inspectors continue to have a stronger focus on academics rather than combat and are usually the ones who present evidence and arrange testimony during trials. For towns that employ few knights, the title of knight-inspector is implied to apply to all knights, but isn't formally used. Knight-Commander Knight-Commanders manage and lead the company of knights within a settlement. Even in small towns that only employ one knight, the title knight-commander still applies. They are elected by their fellow knights and knight-inspectors, with occasional input from the Hewytt School. Knight-commanders are permanent members of Local Governing Teams, and because they vote on criminal trials, they are not allowed to bring accusations against anyone. Knight-commanders rarely patrol their towns, instead they work from their headquarters. Their position, however, allows them full access to their jurisidiction, including any lands owned by nobles and lords.